splinter gets rid of sayuri's baby
by turtlemaniac
Summary: when sayuri is pregnant with an unwanted baby she is forced onto the streets and when she meets splinter he does her what she thinks is a good deed


**splinter helps Sayuri get rid of an unwanted child**

one day Sayuri was in detention at school it was only her and her teacher andy so they were sat in silence but when Sayuri looked up she saw andy was sat next to her so she said "did i do something wrong sir?" and andy said "no but i was wondering what you think about me?" and Sayuri said "if i'm honest i think you're sexy" then andy said "i think the same of you" then he touched her bum and Sayuri said "what are you doing?" and andy said "you want to have sex with me dont you?" and Sayuri said "no" then andy said "dont deny it" then he took her clothes and his clothes off and Sayuri said "please dont rape me" then andy said "but i want to so i'm going to" then he raped her and they went home as she was living with andy.

a week later Sayuri felt sick so she said "andy i cant go to school i feel sick" then andy said "ok you stay here today i'll be back home later" then he left and once he was gone Sayuri went out and brought a pregnancy test then took it and when she saw it was positive she cried as she knew it was andys baby but she didnt want to tell him so when he got home she said "i went to the doctor and he says its just a virus thats going round" then andy said "ok thats good take a week off school" so Sayuri did. when Sayuri was 3months pregnant she was sick again because of the morning sickness but when andy saw her belly he said "whats really wrong with you Sayuri?" and Sayuri said "it's time i told you i'm pregnant and its your baby" then andy said "get out i dont want to see you again" so Sayuri left with only her clothes she had on and she walked miles then when she was exhausted she sat in an alley and decided to sleep there for the night.

that night as she sat there she heard noises so she went behind the dumpster and eventually she saw a mutant rat in the alley about to go down the manhole but she coughed and he looked in her direction then came over and she said "please dont hurt me i wont tell anyone i saw you" then she was sick and the rat said "i am splinter are you alright?" and Sayuri said "i'm fine thank you splinter" then splinter said "do you not have a home to go to?" and Sayuri said "no i was kicked out today" then she threw up again so splinter said "what is wrong with you? is there anything i can do?" and Sayuri said "no there's nothing that will help me i am with child i was raped 3months ago" then splinter said "do you want the child?" and Sayuri said "no because the father doesnt want it or me" then splinter said "there is something i can do for you come with me i can get rid of the child for you but after that you must go" then Sayuri said "thank you splinter" then she followed him into the sewers and when they were down he said "stay here i will get the things i need for the abortion" then he went off.

when the rat returned 10mins later he said "what is your name?" and Sayuri said "i'm Sayuri thank you for your help" then splinter said "lie down Sayuri and it will be over in a few minutes" so Sayuri laid down then he took something out of his bag and Sayuri saw it was a coathanger and she knew what he was going to do but she was desperate to get rid of the baby. a minute later splinter pushed the coathanger into her vagina and into her womb but in her womb he met resistance so he pushed harder then it went through but this hurt Sayuri so she cried out in pain and then splinter withdrew the coathanger and said "you should lose the baby in the next few hours now go" then Sayuri said "thank you splinter you've been very kind to me though i'm a stranger to you" then she went back up the manhole.

the next day she had lost the baby but she was in severe pain and she didnt want to go to hospital as she didnt want to be judged so she decided to go find splinter and see if he could help with her pain so she went down into the sewers again and went in the direction splinter had and when she came upon a big place she heard splinter so she walked in and saw four turtles as well as splinter but the turtles jumped to attack her so she started crying and she said "please dont hurt me i came in here for help because i'm in pain" then splinter said "Sayuri what are you doing here?" and Sayuri said "after what you did for me i was in pain today i didnt want to go to hospital and be judged so i came to see if you could help me" then splinter said "well i will not you will have to go to a hospital they can help you" so Sayuri started walking but then the pain became intense so she doubled over and said "please help me it really hurts i cant walk much further" then one of the turtles called donny said "father please she's in much pain she needs help now she wont make it to hospital the nearest one is twenty miles away" then splinter said "alright you may help her donatello but you must know yesterday i did an abortion for her as she was pregnant with a rape child she did not want" then donny said "thank you father" then he picked up Sayuri and took her to their med lab.

when she was on the bed he said "Sayuri where is the pain?" and Sayuri said "my womb help me it really hurts" then donny examined Sayuri and said "i think the abortion has punctured your uterus i need to operate on you if you are to live" then Sayuri said "do it please" so donny did the operation then he walked out and when splinter saw him he said "how is she? can she go yet?" and donny said "the abortion you did punctured a hole in her womb i had to operate she needs complete care and rest for a few weeks she wont get that on the streets" then splinter said "this is my fault? considering this new information she may stay for a while until she is better" then he went to see her.

2weeks later donny examined her and said "she is well enough to go now father" then splinter said "go now Sayuri and never come here again if we see you we will not hesitate to hurt you" so Sayuri went back to the surface and decided to go back to andy now she was no longer pregnant so she went and knocked on his door then he said "what are you doing back here Sayuri?" and Sayuri said "i had an abortion can i come live here again?" and andy said "alright then come on in" and Sayuri walked in. a few weeks later Sayuri had settled back into life when andy said to her "now you're 16 i'll be expecting rent from you" and Sayuri said "i dont have any money to pay" then andy said "i'm sure we can work something out" and he squeezed her bum then Sayuri said "ok andy i'll let you fuck me when you want to" and andy said "get naked now then" and Sayuri did as commanded then he fucked her again. a month later he fucked her again and after that she felt incredibly sick again and she knew she was pregnant so she said "andy i'm pregnant again will you make me go?" and andy said "yes you do have to go again you cant pay money and i cant fuck you" so once again Sayuri left and she lived on the streets.

3months later she was trying to sleep when she saw someone jump from a roof to another roof and she knew it had to be splinter so she went to the roof and she couldnt see anyone but just then another person jumped onto the roof and she saw it was one of the turtles splinter had been with she also knew it was the one called donny who had helped her when she was in pain so she just sat there and he came up to her then said "you're Sayuri arent you? the girl i helped 3months ago" and Sayuri said "yeah thats me thank you donny" then donny said "you're welcome but whats wrong why are you still on the streets?" and Sayuri said "i'm with child again and my landlord kicked me out because theres a no children rule in the building" then donny said "come with me i'll talk to father and see if you can live with us" and Sayuri got up then said "thanks i'd love to" so donny took her back to the sewers.

when they walked into splinters home donny went to splinters room and walked in then he said "father i found that girl Sayuri from 3months ago she is with child and homeless again may she live with us?" and splinter said "well she will keep coming to us if we do not help her so she may" and Sayuri said "thank you splinter you wont regret this" then splinter said "how is your child?" and Sayuri said "i dont know i havent had my 3month scan yet i didnt want to go to hospital pregnant at this age as they would call social services and i would lose my baby" then donny said "come with me i can do the scan for you" so Sayuri went and had her scan then she went back to splinter and said "my baby's fine splinter is there a spare room? i need to rest i'm exhausted" so splinter showed her to a room and she slept.

when Sayuri had her 6month scan donny said "there's the baby it's a girl" then Sayuri said "is she alright?" and donny said "she looks a little small but i think apart from that she's fine" then Sayuri left and told splinter but 1week later she woke up she felt cramps but she thought these were normal as she had never carried a pregnancy this far but a few hours later she was reading her book when she felt something come gushing out of her so she looked and saw it was amniotic fluid and she knew she was in labour so she called out "splinter help me please" then splinter came in and said "what is wrong Sayuri? is it the baby?" and Sayuri said "it's too early much too early i need donny please the baby's coming now" then splinter said "but you are only 6months pregnant" then Sayuri said "exactly which is why i need donny now" then splinter went to the door and said "donatello get here now something is wrong with Sayuri's baby" just then Sayuri felt a really bad pain in her bump so she cried out "daddy my baby's coming out now i need you please help" then splinter said "you called me daddy" and Sayuri said "i'm sorry but i'm in so much pain check between my legs" so splinter had a look and he said "i can see the top of her head" then Sayuri said "she wont be long i need donny now she's going to need a lot of help" then she pushed again.

just as donny arrived with all his things 3mins later Sayuri pushed again and the baby slid out of her and splinter caught her then said "donatello help the child" and he passed donny the baby then donny massaged her chest and she brought up a bit of fluid then she cried weakly and Sayuri said "thank god she's alive i was so worried" then she passed out as she was in a lot of pain still and donny said "father we still need to get the afterbirth out of her" then splinter said "what do i do?" and donny said "put a hand in Sayuri's vagina then when you feel something squashy pull it out of her" so splinter did as he was instructed and when it was out he said "how is the child?" and donny said "she's only 2lb father she is very underdeveloped she needs lots of care" then he took the baby to the med lab and splinter went with him.

the next morning when Sayuri woke up she felt for her bump but when it was flatter she remembered that she had given birth so she looked for her baby but when she couldnt see it she cried out "where's my baby? i cant find her where is she?" and splinter came running in then he said "she is safely in our med lab she is very underdeveloped so we are caring for her come see her if you wish" so Sayuri said "thank you splinter" then splinter said "you may call me dad if you wish you did yersterday" then they went to the baby and Sayuri said "she's so tiny will she be alright?" and donny said "at the minute i cant say she only weighs 2lb so she needs to put on a lot of weight before i can say for certain" then Sayuri sat by her baby for the whole day.

almost 2months later Sayuri was allowed to have her baby in her room but Sayuri realised that andy should know about the baby as he was her father so she said to splinter "i'm going to go and tell maria's father about her i'll be back in a few hours" then she left and took the baby to andys house with her and when she knocked the door he opened it and Sayuri said "this is your baby maria are you going to let us in?" and andy said "yeah come in let me see my baby" then he held maria and Sayuri said "she was born 3months premature she's lucky to be alive apparently if i'd had a proper home it could have been avoided" then andy said "i'm so sorry Sayuri come back to me please we can look after maria together" then Sayuri said "no i went back to my family and they want to help me" but then andy said "i want you to come to me again" then he put maria down on the settee and pulled Sayuri to him then he said "third times a charm for you to not get pregnant right?' then he raped her again and when he was finished he took a knife and said "if you tell i'll do much worse than this i'll kill you" then he ran the knife across her stomach and when Sayuri was dressed she said "i'm never coming back you'll never see your baby again" then she picked up maria and left.

when she got back home splinter said "how did it go Sayuri?" and Sayuri said "not as well as i wanted it to" then splinter saw she had been crying so he said "what happened?" and Sayuri said "he raped me again dad because i wouldnt move back in with him" then splinter took maria and said "go have donatello examine you and get tested again while you are there" so Sayuri went to donny and said "donny can you examine me? i was raped again and dad said i should be checked to see if i'm pregnant again" then donny said "it will be alright Sayuri just lie back and i'll have a check for you" then Sayuri laid down and said "thanks donny i tried to fight him but he overpowered me" then donny said "i see that from the bruises can you take your underwear off for me please?" and Sayuri nodded then she took her pants off and donny looked at her then he said "you're fine down there but did he do anything else to you?" and Sayuri said "yeah he ran a knife across my stomach and it's still bleeding a little" so donny pushed up her shirt and said "it isnt that bad i'll put a bandage round it and that will stop the bleeding" then Sayuri sat up and he wrapped a bandage round the wound then he took a blood test and when he got the results back he said "you're pregnant again Sayuri tell father you'll need a lot of support" so Sayuri went to splinter and said "i am with child again father i dont know if i can cope with two young children" then splinter said "you will have the support of your whole family we will help with the children" so Sayuri decided to keep the baby.

when sayuri was 3months pregnant she was going for her scan but as she was laid on the bed waiting for donny to get the machine she felt a cramp and it was painful so she said "ouch donny help me somethings happening with the baby" so donny ran over and said "alright i'll examine you" but just then Sayuri was hit by a much bigger pain so she said "no keep away i want daddy i just want my daddy" just then splinter walked in and said "donatello why is Sayuri screaming?" and donny said "somethings wrong with the baby but she wont let me examine her she wanted you" so then splinter went to Sayuri and said "my child let your brother help you and your child" then Sayuri said "alright but please hurry donny the pain's unbearable" so donny examined Sayuri then he said "i'm sorry Sayuri you lost the baby go sleep it will hurt for a while and you will start bleeding as the baby exits your body" but when Sayuri walked out she saw her whole family and said to splinter "daddy i want to stay with you guys i want my family round me in this hard time" so splinter said "we will make up the sofa bed for you and you may sleep here" so they pulled out the sofa bed and made it up then Sayuri laid on it and slept but once she was asleep splinter put a towel under her and then he covered her and let her rest.

the next day Sayuri woke up and saw her whole family round her so she said "why do you guys all look so worried?" and donny said "you lost more blood than you should have so we had to do a transfusion you were lucky you wanted to sleep with us round you or you could have died" then Sayuri said "i'm fine now though right?" and donny nodded so Sayuri went back to caring for her child and they both lived happily with the turtles for many years.

**the end**


End file.
